(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pressure monitoring systems, and particularly to a pressure monitoring system utilizing electrical signals which are analog representations of the pressures to be measured. More particularly, the invention relates to a pressure monitoring system in which an initialization procedure checks the proper response of the system.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Pressure transducers employing strain gauges connected to bridge circuits are known in the art, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,535,937 and 3,866,473, for example. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,731 proposes the control of an extracorporeal circulation system by at least one pressure sensor. However, none of the prior art teaches a system of the type herein disclosed, in which a pressure sensing system is checked for proper response during an initialization mode, to provide greater assurance of correct operation during the actual running cycle of the overall system. Nor does the prior art teach a system for pressure monitoring using a closedloop digital control of a reference signal determined during an initialization cycle.